Behind Close Doors
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Rivetra
1. Kiss in the Bar

**Hey it's Willow here! Again! I know I'm suppose to update '**_**The Wynter'**_** but I'm still writing it. So anyway, this will be a collection of drabbles about Rivetra (Levi x Petra). Some of it will be one of my imaginations and some from real life situations.**

**Disclaimer: I will only say it once. I do not own anything related to Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

* * *

_**Kiss in the Bar**_

Petra Ral had always have been a good girl. But today was different than any other days.

Who would have guessed a good girl like Petra had gone to a pub. It was a perfect distraction for her. The pub was noisy, as if there were a lot of people in town craving an escape.

All Petra wanted was to drink out of somebody so she could try to forget how terrible the world was, including her.

Petra leaned against the bar. At the same time a figure came over and dumps the empty tray. She looked up and came face-to-face with Levi. He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up past his elbows and a couple of buttons undone. He looked overheated and overtired, but aside of that, Petra wasn't sure if he was feeling anything at all. He wasn't like any of his close friends he hangs out at all. His face is always stone cold and eyes cold as steel, as if he doesn't have any feeling at all. Unlike Petra, who wears her emotions on her sleeves.

But overall, Petra's heart rate increases drastically at the sight of him.

When he dumped the tray, he pushed his bangs from his face and looked at her. "You look like you could use a real drink," he said indifferently.

"Please," Petra responded.

Levi leaned over the bar and tipped some whiskey into Petra's glass. Petra drank it.

"Thanks." Petra looked up from her drained glass into his eyes. She realized he was looking at her with a certain consideration.

Petra met his eyes, blushing slightly but she did not look away. Levi put his hand out over the corner of the bar and drew her slowly toward him.

"I can't hurt you," she asked. "Can I?"

Levi murmured, as if he was telling a secret. "You're welcome to try."

He leaned forward and set his mouth against hers. The kiss turned deeper almost instantly, his hands clenched her hair. The noise and lights of the bar dying behind her closed eyelids.

When the kiss broke apart, Petra's mouth was stinging and her face getting warm.

Levi looked down at her – despite their height differences. "Want to go up to my room?"

"Yes."

* * *

**So how was it? I am accepting request for Rivetra. I'm thinking if I should write a one-shot about Reiner x Krista.**

**And PLEASE no shipping wars in here.**

**TQ for reading this. I am also very sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Don't forget to favourite, follow or review. **

**~ Willow**


	2. Hope

_**Hope**_

"_We don't know what the future will be…"_

Her words repeated in his mind over and over again like a recording.

"_So we still can hope, right?"_

Hope. It seems too impossible.

"_Will I appear in you future, Levi?"_

What kind of future would it be without her?

"_Even I am just your memory, can I stay with you?"_

Levi perched by the window gazing into the night.

The night is silent. Too silent.

He leaned on the wall. Replaying the memories he had with her. All the kisses they had shared, those stolen moments. All the little things he loves about her. All the memories he had with her plays across his mind like a recording.

Levi closed his eyes and drifted to a memory on a particular night he had spent with her.

"_What is it?"_

_Levi had caught her staring at him, while he was doing some paperwork. Though under the dim light, he caught a tinge of pink staining on her cheek. He continued to stare at her._

"_Just look at you!" Petra replied, smiling brightly._

"_What's wrong with you?" Levi asked, his face betraying no emotion._

"_On your shoulder is humanity's future. These things make you carry even more. How could I do it? So it would be better if, I hide this love for myself only."_

Levi's eyes snapped open, breathing heavily.

"_I don't want to burden you."_

She was never a burden to him.

"_If so, leave me behind and keep moving forward."_

His mind replayed the moment he had given the orders to the soldiers to remove the corpses from the cart. He had turned his head around the moment Petra's body was thrown off the cart. He faced back to the front ignoring the tugging of his heart.

He did leave her behind.

And he regret every second of it.

Levi could only imagine Petra's spirit shouting at everyone, after watching his broken state. "Everybody…Please…" she would have said.

"Don't leave Levi alone!"

"Please help him look for his future!"

Levi felt his eyes are burning, tears threatening to fall. He pressed his hands to his face to prevent it from falling. But it stubbornly trailed down his face.

"Why is that, Petra?" Levi said quietly, gritting his teeth. "Even when I still have hope. Even when my future still have you."

"_I can carry our future too."_

"_Just say it!"_

"Why aren't you here?"

* * *

**Seriously guys, I almost cried writing this.**

**I apologize if it is confusing. ****The **_**italics**_** are all flashbacks.**

**This drabble is actually from a fan-art/comic. It is not mine.**

**I apologize again is Levi is a bit of OOC.**

**Don't forget to favourite, follow or review. I am accepting request for Rivetra drabbles. And I will try my best to write it for you.**

**~ Willow**


	3. Engaged

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt: **Petra's (relative of your choice) is angry to hear of her engagement to Levi

* * *

"Is it true?"

Petra snapped her golden brown eyes towards her cousin. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied, shifting her attention to the book on her hand.

Her cousin walked full speed towards and grasped the book out of her hand. "Don't play dumb with me, cousin."

The blonde look up to, her eyes filled with anger. "It's none of your business," Petra said, standing up and headed towards the door.

"Are you marrying him just because he is the Humanity's Strongest?" Henrik asked quietly.

Her steps halted. "No," Petra said quietly, her eyes soften. "It's because I love him."

* * *

**Idon'tknowwhatiswrongwithme**


End file.
